Portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular, and the features and functionality provided by portable electronic devices continue to expand to meet the needs and expectations of many consumers. As such devices become more useful, users tend to keep the devices with them throughout the day. Some devices, such as wristwatches, are frequently carried or worn by users and exposed to a variety of conditions. For example, users may wear a watch while exercising, swimming, and bathing. As such, many watches are designed with waterproof features to protect the internal components from an external environment.
In some devices, an adhesive is utilized to secure the parts and provide a waterproof connection. The adhesive must be strong, reliable, and applied over a relatively wide extent. However, this can be unsightly because the applied adhesive may be externally visible. Furthermore, any adhesive forced out during assembly must be removed. Additionally, when a broken or cracked part is to be replaced, it often must be replaced together with any other part to which it was adhered.